


Всего лишь секс

by Cirtaly, Crazycoyote (consultingfairy), Vedma_Natka



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Romance, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedma_Natka/pseuds/Vedma_Natka
Summary: Все началось в тот момент, когда Кроули нашел у Азирафеля в магазине компьютер. И решил, что на нем непременно должен появиться интернет, которого там никогда раньше не было. Но сочетание глобальной сети с односолодовым виски иногда приводит к очень странным идеям.





	Всего лишь секс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Crazycoyote и Vedma_Natka. Бета Katze_North  
Также на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8479680  


— Сколько-сколько килобайт памяти у этой рухляди? Он хоть в интернет войти может? — ошарашенно спросил Кроули, глядя на компьютер Азирафеля, купленный в 1998 году.

— Он работает, — уверенно ответил Азирафель и тут же засомневался насчёт килобайт. Он этими тонкостями как-то не интересовался.

— Ух ты, пятидюймовая дискетка! — обрадовался Кроули, нажав на кнопку дисковода. — Что такое "Спис. н. п."? Ладно, не важно! Серьезно, работает?!

Продолжая излучать энтузиазм и сгорая от любопытства, Кроули отложил дискету в сторону, нажал кнопку включения, и древний монстр загудел. Судя по запаху пыли, который сопровождал этот нелегкий труд, последний раз Азирафель включал его несколько месяцев назад. В лучшем случае.

Азирафель искренне залюбовался воодушевленным Кроули. Тому очень шло увлеченное выражение лица, и вообще весь он, с таким удовольствием занятый делом, был отрадой для глаз.

— Не понимаю, отчего бы ему не работать. Книги просто так в этом магазине не рассыпаются, например, — рассеянно ответил он. Во всяком случае, он не помнил, чтобы отчитывался по чудесам за компьютер. Тот просто работал, когда это было нужно, и все. Признаться честно — не часто.

— Ну, мало ли... — Кроули неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе и уставился на часто помаргивающий и тихо звенящий, как маленькая мушка, монитор. Там сперва загорелась вполне привычная Азирафелю надпись "Microsoft Windows 3.11", которая вдруг прямо на глазах сменилась на совсем непривычную "Windows 98" с красивыми облачками на фоне.

— Что ты с ним сделал?.. — заволновался Азирафель.

— Немножко доработал, — беспечно ответил Кроули. На самом деле он бы доработал и побольше, но опасался, что Азирафеля слишком сильно травмирует резкостью перемен даже Windows XP, не говоря уж о чем-то более позднем.

— Но зачем, мой хороший? — продолжил волноваться и недоумевать Азирафель. Компьютер и так хорошо работал. Облачка, правда, Азирафелю понравились, хоть и не были так же красивы, как настоящие Небесные облака.

— Так интересней, — объяснил Кроули.

Когда компьютер загрузился, демон задумчиво оглядел фон рабочего стола. Тот был пустым, но под взглядом Кроули на нем появились иконки, которых Азирафель раньше не видел.

— А это зачем? — Азирафель снова уставился на свой компьютер и на Кроули. — Что ты делаешь?

Кроули не отвечал больше на его вопросы. Он загрузил Netscape — который, впрочем, обладал всеми возможностями современного браузера, иначе ему, опять же, было неинтересно. И отхлебнул очень недурного виски, которым преступно пренебрегал с тех пор, как обнаружил в магазине своего ангела эту дивную рухлядь. И зря: Азирафель недаром гордился этим раритетом из своей коллекции.

Тем временем интернет, которому дали возможность прорваться на компьютер Азирафеля во всей полноте, немедля проявил свою типичную сущность и выдал на весь экран рекламу "сладких попок" и ссылку на порносайт.

— Не зря я приписывал участие в его создании себе. Хотя они сами отлично справляются, — отметил Кроули предовольно и взболтнул стакан в руке, отчего лёд звякнул по стеклу.

— Ерунда какая-то... — немного растерянно поморгав, охарактеризовал Азирафель происходящее на мониторе. — Зачем оно здесь?.. И зачем оно так появляется... внезапно?

— Во имя Сатаны! — картинно-зловещим тоном сообщил Кроули, чем ввел Азирафеля не просто в растерянность, а практически в изумленный ступор. Тут же сочувственно смягчился и пояснил: — Это всплывающая реклама. У нее такая задача — всплывать. Когда не просят. И отвлекать твое внимание от того, чем ты занимался, тем, что тебе пытаются впарить. Если бы ты ее сам включил, она бы уже не отвлекала внимание, так ведь?.. Весь смысл бы потерялся.

— Очень... по-человечески, — охарактеризовал ангел с лёгким вздохом.— И ты не будешь так любезен, друг мой, убрать эти... гм... части тел с экрана? Мы же не люди, чтоб отвлекаться на такое... Кстати, от чего отвлекаться? Что ты там искал?

— Ничего определенного, что-нибудь интересное, — ответил Кроули, очень ехидно улыбаясь, и еще раз отхлебнул из стакана. События принимали ровно настолько непредсказуемый и задорный характер, как ему было по нраву. — Это же интернет! Кстати, как по мне, части тел небезынтересны сами по себе. Видишь, ты уже узнал новое о человечестве! То есть, старое. Но новое. Ну, ты понял.

Азирафель вздохнул, потому что действительно понял. Люди были людьми, и Кроули за шесть тысяч лет не надоело с завидной регулярностью напоминать ангелу, что это значит не только полезные изобретения, стихи и добрые чувства. Будто Азирафель сам не знал! Просто предпочитал обращать внимание на хорошее. "Сладкие попки", с его точки зрения, в список хорошего не входили. И он бы с удовольствием не обращал на них внимания, если бы они не занимали собой весь экран.

— В любом случае, к нам это все отношения не имеет, — постарался сказать как можно более твердо Азирафель. — Мы — ангел и демон. А это вот... явление, оно только про людей.

Кроули эффектно изогнул бровь, так что, даже несмотря на очки, всем своим обликом начал олицетворять ехидное сомнение. Азирафель про себя в очередной раз восхитился способностью друга быть выразительным даже в черных очках, скрывавших глаза, и пока он восхищался, на экране появилось что-то... Что-то, от чего Азирафель недостойно ангела вытаращился и разинул рот в крайнем изумлении.

— Это откуда взялось? Как они вообще?.. Кроули! — воскликнул он, всплеснув руками.

На экране раскрылся с десяток картинок, где ангелы и демоны, обнаженные, сплетались в объятиях и не только объятиях. Они занимались любовью. Да, это тоже было проявлением любви, для людей, во всяком случае. Но зачем это ангелам и демонам?

— Правило интернета номер 34, — объяснил Кроули, которому делалось все веселее и веселее. Смущать Азирафеля, а также вводить в изумление и шокировать, оставалось его любимым хобби на протяжении шести тысяч лет. Лучше и увлекательнее он за это время так ничего и не придумал.

— Я его не знаю, — признался Азирафель.

— "С этим есть прон. Никаких исключений", — процитировал Кроули, откровенно наслаждаясь моментом.

Азирафель зажмурился и помотал головой, потому что воображение зачем-то немедля попыталось подкинуть ему несколько откровенно безумных вариантов исполнения проклятого «правила 34». К тому же, откровенно похабных. Они всплыли в голове сами собой, как пресловутая реклама, и их ангел тоже совершенно не хотел видеть. «Демон. Искуситель», — осуждающе глядя на Кроули, подумал Азирафель, прогоняя из сознания остатки чего-то совсем уж дикого, с участием единорога, викторианского комода и китайца-трансвестита. На Кроули, однако, осуждающий взгляд ангела совсем не действовал, как и всегда. Кроули откровенно веселился, так что Азирафель потупился и снова уставился на экран, подойдя ближе. «Вообще-то это даже... познавательно», — подумал он, разглядывая несколько особенно заковыристых изображений. Никто никогда не слышал о сексе между демоном и ангелом. Или даже о сексе между ангелами или между демонами. Если таковой когда-то кто-то из них и пробовал, Азирафель очень сомневался, что они делали это в своей истинной форме. Все-таки человеческие тела гораздо лучше приспособлены...

— Но, дорогой мой! — воскликнул он, вглядевшись повнимательней. — Они же ненастоящие! Это же абсолютно невозможно — так изогнуться!

— Как? — изумился Кроули и тоже уставился на экран. — Это ты про которое?

— Про это, это и еще вот это... — прилежно пояснил Азирафель, потыкав в монитор пальцем, чтобы показать самые неправдоподобные с его точки зрения картинки. Особенно его смущала та, где демон, зависнув в полете, обнимал за талию картинно выгнувшуюся в спине ангела с запрокинутой головой. И одновременно прямо на лету, гм... ею овладевал. Во-первых, Азирафель не был уверен, что можно одновременно махать крыльями и... это вот. Там явно должна быть разная частота движений и амплитуда колебаний, и если оно рассинхронизируется или наоборот, синхронизируется, они упадут. И наверняка сломают себе что-нибудь, высота там, судя по фону, была достаточная, чтобы даже ангел мог заработать сложный тройной перелом. Футов тридцать, над верхушками каких-то елок и, кажется, дубов. Во-вторых, Азирафель не был уверен, что его личный, вполне устойчивый, вестибулярный аппарат такое бы выдержал — если представить себя на месте ангела. По сравнению с этим попытки пристроить две пары крыльев вместе с телами на обычной узкой тахте в цветочек выглядели просто мелким неудобством, хотя Азирафель полагал, что крылья так не выворачиваются. И что держать за плечо рукой в такой позе неудобно, крыло будет все время задевать и щекотаться.

— Ну, возможно, они несколько преувеличили, — Кроули не хотел соглашаться. Видимо, из своего извечного чувства противоречия. Зачем бы еще ему было возражать насчет очевидного и для него неудобства? — Но если постараться, потренироваться — то, я думаю, реально. Позы Кама-Сутры тоже, знаешь ли, не фонтан. Люди годами йогу практикуют, чтобы изображать все эти "Храмы света".

Азирафель осуждающе глянул на друга, потом на его стакан с виски на столе и решительно направился к посудному шкафчику, чтобы взять стакан и для себя. Вести подобные разговоры на трезвую голову он совершенно и абсолютно был не готов. И нет, его не смущал секс. Смущало его скорее то, что секс обозначал. То, ради чего люди так старались и «тренировались». Вряд ли демон собирался вызвать у Азирафеля такие мысли. Азирафель подозревал, что Кроули вообще не в курсе никаких «таких» мыслей, потому что у него проблемы с тем, чтобы верить в хорошее к себе отношение. Так же, как он не верил в доброту Господа и обижался, когда Азирафель отказывался делать что-то по-настоящему для него, Кроули, опасное. Нацедив себе виски и сотворив в стакане кубики льда прямо из воздуха (лишнюю влажность все равно следовало убирать ради правильного климата для книг), ангел подвинул стул к Кроули и уселся.

— Ну и ради каких святых и грешников тренироваться надо... таким, как мы? У... таких, как мы, не может быть детей, у нас даже гормоны в теле выделяются только когда нам самим это необходимо.

Поставить Кроули в тупик вопросом Азирафелю удавалось не так уж часто. И не очень надолго. Обычно ставящие-в-тупик-внезапные-вопросы были как раз-таки прерогативой демона. Но иногда все же удавалось! Вот, например, сейчас Кроули потребовалось целых три секунды, чтобы сочинить какой-нибудь более дельный ответ вместо дурацкого «Как это зачем?».

— А есть тебе зачем? Или, вот, пить… — находчиво поинтересовался он, щелкнув ногтем по стакану, а потом отобрал у ангела бутылку и долил себе оттуда еще, сразу на четыре пальца. Потому что, вообще-то, до вопроса Азирафеля смотрел на эти картинки сугубо теоретически. А теперь — нет. И по этому поводу определенно нужно было выпить. Чтобы принять случившееся, как-то с ним смириться. А также заняться чем-нибудь и не таращиться на Азирафеля с нетеоретическим интересом.

Азирафель старательно отвел взгляд от своего друга, потому что опасался, что тот — взгляд, а не друг — сделался чересчур оценивающим. Отпил из своего стакана и решительно ответил то, что подумал:

— Чтобы получить удовольствие. Это приятно и весело. И иногда красиво. А еще поглощение пищи у людей не табуировано, так что можно это делать где угодно.

Увидев, что Кроули собирается что-то сказать, ангел помотал головой.

— Нет-нет! Не надо меня убеждать, что секс тоже приятная и веселая вещь, а также красивая и для удовольствия. Я достаточно про него читал, чтобы...

Азирафель все-таки сконфуженно покраснел, потому что, как только он упомянул чтение, Кроули расхохотался. В довольно обидном тоне.

— Ну конечно, вкус еды ты бы тоже мог понять исключительно по книгам! — Кроули взболтнул виски в стакане. — И различил бы прозаическое пойло и свой Ledaig!

Переспорить ангела после того, как он, пусть ненадолго, но уел Кроули, было делом чести. То есть, у демонов чести нет. Ну, значит, делом бесчестья.

Нервно поведя плечами, Азирафель вздохнул и уставился в свой стакан. Кроули так говорил, будто ангел ничего в этом не понимает! Самое обидное было, что он и правда в этом не так уж много понимал. По крайней мере, с практической точки зрения. Так что возразить на замечание демона было довольно-таки сложно. Но очень хотелось. Так что Азирафель подошел к вопросу более общо и абстрактно:

— Ну уж чего я точно не собираюсь делать — так это разбираться в этом вот всем, как в выпивке! Тем более — с ангелами и демонами. Виски у меня в погребе стоит двадцать бутылок. Я при всем желании столько ангелов не найду, чтобы попробовать… а демонов — тем более. Да и в принципе, если так об этом думать, выходит какое-то… безобразие! — последнее слово Азирафелю не нравилось. Оно совершенно не отражало глубины его морального неприятия изложенной им самим концепции. Но лучше ничего почему-то не подобралось.

Кроули задумчиво застыл, прислушиваясь к какому-то другому Кроули внутри себя. Этот Кроули определенно только что пришел в неуместную ярость и собирался даже отрастить себе хвост, чтобы можно было им в гневе побить по полу. Пока Азирафель переживал свои глубокие чувства, Кроули пытался понять, зачем он сам вообще собрался так резко реагировать на предположение о "двадцати демонах" и особенно "двадцати ангелах". Покрутив головой, он глубоко вздохнул, сделал еще один глоток из стакана. Подумав, присосался к горлышку бутылки и отставил ее на стол.

— Ты прав. Полное безобразие, — согласился он и ощутил, как злой Кроули-с-хвостом внутри него резко успокоился, так же, как до этого рассердился. Потому что ангел в ответ на его слова с облегчением выдохнул и расслабил плечи.

Ощутив неожиданную, но очень приятную поддержку от Кроули, Азирафель не только расслабился, но и улыбнулся, подумав: демон в очередной раз показал, что он сам в душе вовсе даже хороший и добрый, но говорить этого не стал, потому что Кроули это задевало. А потому мысль его вернулась к спору и он мягко повторил:

— И все же, дорогой мой, они так не изогнутся.

— Нет, должен быть способ! — решительно возразил Кроули. Тот факт, что в нем находилось около четверти бутылки раритетного виски с нотой чернослива и чего-то там еще, очень способствовал решительности. — Не может такого быть, чтобы не было, когда оно верно атано… анами… в общем, правильно нарисовано, — так и не преодолев слишком сложное слово «анатомически», все же договорил Кроули, долил и отпил еще дивного напитка, который позволял смотреть на происходящие вовне и внутри странности значительно легче и бодрее. — Ну и, в конце концов, уж я-то наверняка бы смог! Я же этот… змея! Змеи отлично гнутся в любых направлениях, у них несколько сотен позвонков. И хвост, — зачем-то добавил он в конце, вспомнив неприятное и загадочное появление Кроули-с-хвостом.

Азирафель слегка замутненным взором проследил за тем, как виски исчезает в Кроули, да так и продолжил на него пялиться. На Кроули, а не на виски. Потому что на самого Азирафеля алкоголь, кажется, действовал совсем по-дурацки. Вместо того, чтобы облегчать коммуникацию, а также озвучивание эмоционально сложных идей, он замедлял их осознавание, чего Азирафель не любил. Не так уж и трудно понять про себя, что представлять Кроули на месте того демона в травмоопасной ситуации над елками гораздо лучше, чем какого-то постороннего демона. И даже не просто лучше — а единственно возможно и даже правильно. Потому что тогда секс становился не про эксперимент, а про то, что есть. Подробней продумать эту сложную мысль у отравленного алкоголем ангельского мозга не получилось, поэтому Азирафель просто сказал, медленно подбирая слова:

— Ты прав. С тобой бы, может, и получилось бы, — имея в виду вовсе не количество позвонков. И не хвост.

Демоны не стесняются, им трогательных чувств от самого Падения не полагается. Так что Кроули определённо не застеснялся. Просто не захотел заводить своего ангела в подобные дебри слишком далеко. Разумеется, потому, что эту шутку еще можно будет растягивать! Вот так. Поэтому и только поэтому он сдал назад:

— Да я чисто теоретически.

У Азирафеля, ничего не подозревавшего о душевных метаниях Кроули, ровно в этот момент происходили собственные душевные метания. Точнее, они подходили к своему завершению, некоторому закономерному выводу, который заключался в том, что раз уж у них есть физические тела, а еще — отношения, то довольно логично… Что именно логично, он додумать не успел, потому что его перебила реплика Кроули. Которую он на всякий случай не стал осознавать: это могло помешать ему сказать, а если бы он не сказал сейчас, то наверняка раздумал бы — и потом вовсе никогда не сказал бы. Потому что могло не возникнуть больше подходящего момента. Ну или просто не сказал бы. Так что Азирафель, спешно допив виски в бокале, выпалил:

— На самом деле, я не против, — чем подвесил Кроули на бесконечно долгие семь секунд.

За это время Кроули успел три раза задумчиво покоситься на свой пустой стакан, два раза — на початую бутылку. Один раз, но очень быстро — на Азирафеля. А потом ему наконец в голову пришло хоть что-то, что можно сказать, и он, ухватившись за эту единственную в голове, так восхищающую своей стройностью, упорядоченностью и произносимостью мысль, поинтересовался:

— А у тебя кровать есть?

Сквозь звон и муть алкогольного опьянения Азирафель попытался вспомнить... Кажется, когда он покупал этот дом в конце восемнадцатого века, прежний хозяин что-то говорил о спальне, подходящей для молодой семьи. Да, точно что-то такое было.

— Где-то есть! Правда, я ее давно не видел. Не помню...

Азирафель растерянно огляделся. Раз в доме есть спальня, то и дверь в нее должна быть. О, лестница наверх! В доме есть лестница наверх, по которой Азирафель не поднимается никогда. Потому что там ничего интересного. Интересное есть в погребе, а туда ведет лестница вниз. А наверху, значит, спальня. Азирафель потряс головой, но более ясными и последовательными мысли от этого не стали. И слова тоже не проговаривались. Так что он просто махнул в сторону той самой лестницы, заросшей вековой пылью и паутиной.

Подниматься по лестнице было почти так же трудно, как возвращаться на утраченные Небеса, и Кроули решил, что это даже как-то символично. Правда, в чем символизм, он забыл, пока думал эту слишком длинную мысль.

Азирафель плелся следом, пару раз чуть не упал носом в пыль и теперь размышлял, что все-таки следует убираться в доме почаще. Может быть даже каждый год. На Рождество. Хороший праздник. Азирафель любил Рождество. Люди всегда становятся добрее в эти дни. И какао с корицей — рождественский напиток — Азирафель тоже очень уважал. А еще пряники. И медовые яблоки. Гусь в медовых яблоках. Азирафель так задумался о еде, что позабыл, зачем они пришли в эту пыльную комнату с огромной несуразной мебелью.

— Как в музее! — то ли восхищенно, то ли шокированно изрек Кроули, оглядев представшее перед ним великолепие, и добавил: — После бомбежки.

Комната всем своим видом сообщала, что ее обставили двести лет назад. «Обставили — и так оставили», — некстати срифмовал Кроули, зачем-то пытаясь вспомнить слово на букву «ч»*, которым вот это вот все называлось. Кровать с балдахином на ножках в виде лап, резной комод с витиеватыми ручками, стулья со спинками, похожими на странноватые музыкальные инструменты, столик с зеркалом, которое с двух сторон подпирали статуэтки ангелочков. На спинке кровати тоже сидели ангелочки — но за то время, пока сюда не заходили, они сделались больше похожими на чертенят. «Или одного чертенка и одного ангелочка, — подумал Кроули, впав в приступ очень внезапного и притом острейшего умиления. — Очень чумазого ангелочка… потому что после бомбежки! Церкви нацистами… то есть, демонами. Бомбежки нацистов демонами!» — развил он свою мысль дальше и впал еще и в приступ ностальгии.

Чувствовал он себя при этом мучительно, потому что ему хотелось обнять Азирафеля и разрыдаться. На него иногда нападали такие странные приступы, но, по счастью, он научился с ними справляться. Следовало срочно что-нибудь сделать, причем желательно — для Азирафеля. Кроули еще раз осмотрел комнату. Какого цвета при жизни был балдахин на кровати, понять было невозможно: сейчас он казался буровато-серым. Рисунок на обоях тоже было не разобрать. Если тут делать хоть что-то, хотя бы ходить — можно, пожалуй, и задохнуться в пыли веков. Даже демону с ангелом.

— Сейчас все исправим! — с энтузиазмом сказал Кроули и зачем-то засучил рукав. Один, правый. — Будет отлично. Лучше, чем девяносто восьмой Windows!

— Ой, что это? Неужели подарок от хозяина? Шоколадка! — тем временем обрадовался Азирафель, обнаружив нечто полуистлевшее на том, что когда-то было подушкой. Это отвечало его чаяниям о еде, и он даже не задумался о лимите на чудеса, когда проводил рукой и привычно бормотал: — Господи, исцели эту шоколадку.

И подумал, что нужно было подняться сюда еще раньше. Нельзя заставлять шоколадки так долго ждать.

Кроули тем временем старательно не обращал внимания на своего друга, потому что демоны, безусловно, не умиляются. Совсем. Даже пьяными в такой идиотской улыбке не расплываются. И вообще он занят. У него творческий порыв.

Спальня на глазах преображалась из музея после бомбежки в музей Очень Странных Дизайнерских Решений, если бы такой существовал. Кровать обзавелась подиумом и умным матрасом, которые Кроули уважал гораздо больше всех этих древних лебяжьих перин. Ангелочков у изголовья он, подумав, оставил, только сделал их сходство с чертенятами более явным. Поверх кровати легло покрывало с рисунком из шоколадок со злорадно ухмыляющейся мультяшной уткой. Почему-то кроме кровати изменились занавески, превратившись в ультрасовременные зеркальные жалюзи, а люстра под потолком преобразовалась в прозрачный шар, похожий на дискотечный, только светящийся мягким уютным светом. Кресло на витых ножках тоже задело нетрезвой демонической магией, и теперь оно еще больше походило на вставшего на дыбы жирафа, благодаря новому дебильно-радостному желтому цвету.

Оценив созданное, Кроули недовольно покачал головой и обвиняюще ткнул в балдахин:

— А еще это похоже на клетку! Пыточное орудие для переламывания крыльев.

Он, конечно, мог бы изменить кровать и так, но сначала следовало излить возмущение. А возмущаться, уже преобразив, было бы не на что.

— Это еще не клетка! Раньше было гораздо хуже! — возразил Азифарель, припоминая Средневековье. — Помнишь такие, похожие на ящик? Чем они там только дышали внутри.

Кроули задумчиво оглядел Азирафеля, прищурив один глаз — и сделал вывод, что спать он ровно с тех самых средневековых пор и не пробовал: та кровать его слишком напугала. Поэтому он, положив руку ангелу на плечо, от всей души попытался его утешить:

— Ничего, с тех пор стало намного лучше! Даже лучше вот этого, — он махнул рукой на бывший антиквариат восемнадцатого века. — И люди придумали кучу полезных и приятных штук! Пружинные матрасы, ортопедические подушки, и этот… наполнитель с эффектом памяти! Очень умные из него матрасы получаются. Может быть, даже умнее тебя! Хотя это сложно…

Ангел, дожевывая шоколадку, отчего-то растрогался. Почти до слез. То ли от того, что наконец вспомнил, зачем они сюда пришли. (Если бы он был трезвым, оно бы вызвало у него бурю новых мыслей, а сейчас — просто ощущение пустой и звонкой головы, как будто та была не голова, а кашпо для фикуса.) То ли от того, что Кроули обычно не клал ему руку на плечо. То ли вообще в целом от его заботы. Потому что, конечно же, чудеса с кроватями — это была забота. И еще люди! Такие умные, славные люди, которые придумали наверняка очень удобные матрасы. Люди всегда его умиляли, тут, кажется, даже демон и его сарказм ничего не могли бы изменить.

Азирафель вздохнул поглубже, чтобы со стороны не было заметно, что он почти расклеился, и ответил в духе Кроули. Трезвого ехидного Кроули:

— Вовсе нет. Когда я пьян — умнее меня быть как раз очень просто, милый мой. — Возможно, стиль Кроули ему не до конца удался.

Кроули тем временем продолжал ощущать нечто похожее на ответственность. Это с ним всегда бывало после приступов сентиментальности. Разумеется, ответственность он ощущал тоже про Азирафеля. Так что он оглянулся и предположил:

— Мы тут спьяну крыльями можем разбить... всякое.

Ангел при этом продолжал стремительно погружаться в пучины сентиментальности и уже едва удерживался от шмыганья носом. Он вновь был тронут заботой Кроули, а также ему стало очень жаль этот красивый хрупкий шар, который демон сотворил. И вазочку с котятами на комоде. Поскольку свой последний платок он оставил в камзоле в Бастилии, плакать и шмыгать носом ему было совсем не с руки. Да и вообще как-то неловко. Поэтому он поспешно согласился.

— Да. И виски лучше поберечь, другого такого у меня нет.

— Такой виски стоит и повторить, — согласился Кроули. Мысль Азирафеля казалась весьма разумной: вон как они весело время проводят с этим виски! Так что он принялся их протрезвлять.

В процессе трезвения идея отказаться от алкоголя в крови и пережить стремительное похмелье кажется идиотской всегда, но после обычно понимаешь, что это было верное решение. Только не в этот раз. Они обнаружили друг друга у кровати с недвусмысленным намерением заняться сексом и зачем-то абсолютно трезвыми. Едва ли это было подходящее состояние для такого сомнительного дела. Впрочем, Кроули сейчас был в принципе не уверен, что для него существовало подходящее состояние. Представлять, что они бы тут все это устроили, а потом уже протрезвели — тоже было как-то… не очень комфортно. Ангел наверняка бы пожалел о том, что в такое ввязался. А Кроули бы пожалел, что совратил… то есть, соблазнил. В общем, совершил самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни. Словом, можно было сказать, что они сравнительно легко отделались.

Тем не менее, сложная и неоднозначная ситуация уже возникла, и нужно было что-то предпринять. Только Кроули пока ничего умного не придумал. И вообще ничего не придумал. А при попытке обратиться к своему мозгу за помощью и поддержкой, он внезапно обнаружил там Кроули-с-хвостом, будто тот и не уходил никуда. Тот посмотрел с мрачной укоризной и сообщил: «Если ты сейчас передумаешь, я с тобой больше не разговариваю», — причем последние слова были сказаны голосом Азирафеля. «Ты с ума спятил. То есть, мы», — ответил ему Кроули. «А он, пока ты тут мнешься, пойдет каких-нибудь других ангелов искать!» — выдвинул Кроули-с-хвостом совершенно абсурдное и дикое предположение. Чем убедительно доказал, что таки спятил. Вместе с остальным Кроули. Потому что нес он эту пургу, по ощущениям, очень искренне и от души. На Азирафеля Кроули все это время очень старался не смотреть, хотя прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно придется. И объясняться придется. Вот это, последнее, пугало больше всего.

Покуда Кроули вел диалоги сам с собой, Азирафель, переждав, пока голова перестанет гудеть со стремительно исчезнувшего похмелья, заново прислушался к себе. По всему выходило, что существенно его чувства не изменились. Он по-прежнему был тронут тем, как вел себя и что говорил Кроули, и по-прежнему считал, что они вполне могут это сделать. В конце концов, если Кроули заботился о нем, ангеле, то и Азирафель мог позаботиться о своем демоне. Например, помочь ему сейчас, когда тому явно стало слишком неловко. Настолько, что он даже руку с плеча Азирафеля убрал. И вообще, ангел еще раз утвердился в своих ощущениях: что и как бы они ни делали, это обязательно будет как нужно и про любовь. Про самое светлое и высокое чувство, ради которого ангелы в принципе существуют, как про себя всегда считал Азирафель. А вовсе не про все остальное, из-за чего секс виделся некоторым людям зоной ответственности Ада.

— Кроули, я... — начал он, обернувшись к демону и постаравшись, чтобы его слова не прозвучали резко. — Я думаю, тут нечего смущаться. Мы же не люди, в конце концов. Никаких побочных эффектов, чистая радость и...

Ангел хотел бы сказать «любовь», но решил не заканчивать это предложение: он вовсе не был уверен, что Кроули сможет отреагировать адекватно. Впрочем, невзирая на попытки Азирафеля смягчить ситуацию, демон все равно вскинул голову и возмутился:

— Вот еще, демоны не смущаются! Мы пали, чтобы смущать других! Это ангелам положено всякие трепетные чувства испытывать, — тут он сделал короткую паузу, а потом твердо добавил: — Потому что они про секс только в книжках читали!

— А ты, выходит, не только в книжках? — выпалил в ответ Азирафель, зачем-то очень недовольным тоном. Хотя, рассуждая разумно, это был успокоительный факт: в конце концов, наличие опыта хоть у кого-то из них должно было способствовать тому, что все пройдет нормально. Возможно, его просто задела реакция Кроули. Да, видимо, именно так. И это было нехорошо, так резко реагировать, поэтому Азирафель немедля смущенно потупился.

Кроули ответил на его недовольство еще более недовольной физиономией, хотя внутри него Кроули-с-хвостом был отчего-то очень рад вопросу Азирафеля и даже его смущенному виду. Будто это что-то значило! Что-то серьезное и важное, чего оно значить не могло, просто потому что не могло. Азирафеля всего-то возмутило поведение Кроули. А также смутило. «Ангел, как всегда, готов застесняться всего подряд», — проворчал Кроули про себя, старательно игнорируя все, что предлагал ему сейчас сделать Кроули-с-хвостом. Особенно его поразило предложение немедленно извиниться за резкость и обсудить, в каких позах ангел предпочитает этим заняться. И имел в виду под «этим» Кроули-с-хвостом вовсе не извинения.

— Это по работе. Мне нужно было знать, на что я их соблазняю, — Кроули постарался быть рассудительным не меньше, чем до этого ангел. На самом деле его даже задело, что у ангела получились вполне разумные рассуждения, а него, у Кроули — нет.

Выслушав ответ, Азирафель с удивлением понял, что продолжает отчего-то огорчаться. Хотя огорчаться тут было решительно нечему с рациональной точки зрения. Впрочем, оставалась иррациональная сторона проблемы. Почему-то всегда, когда на горизонте появлялся демон, именно иррационального в жизни ангела и в самом ангеле становилось больше.

Например, зачем сейчас Азирафель испытывает такие сильные смешанные чувства, что от них даже в груди болит, чего быть просто не может? «Мне обидно, что Кроули понадобился для этого кто-то еще», — сформулировал ангел свои ощущения и нашел их невероятно глупыми и ненужными. Ангелы не ревнуют. Ангелы не ревнуют демонов. Ангелы не ревнуют демонов к людям. Еще Азирафель понял, что ему ужасно обидно, что именно ему словно бы приходится сейчас соблазнять Кроули, хотя это вообще-то была работа демона.

Ладно… Ангел глубоко вздохнул после реплики Кроули и заодно с удивлением обнаружил, что в нем сидит еще и дикий страх, будто Кроули мог пытаться пробовать с другим ангелом. В голове снова загудело, казалось, Азирафель снова был пьян, и ангел даже зажмурился от невероятно новых и неприятных ощущений. Потому что сам себе сейчас был противен.

Конечно же, он не прав. Кроули просто боялся. Как всегда боялся непонятно чего. Всегда, когда задевал Азирафеля, смеялся над ним, а потом искренне сопереживал так же, как сам Азирафель. И ангел ощущал слева самое родное плечо. Ему надо помочь. Ничего страшного не случится, если Азирафель продолжит быть искренним, каким и был до сих пор.

Поэтому ангел мягко улыбнулся своему демону и сказал:

— Но, мой дорогой, у них же не было крыльев, — продолжая улыбаться, он развернул их за спиной. — А у меня есть.

Возразить против крыльев Кроули было нечего, ведь в этом и был смысл их предприятия, верно? Да и не хотелось возражать вовсе, когда они такие красивые! Белые, огромные, способные укрыть от дождя, когда на душе смутно. Так идущие его ангелу. Его Азирафелю, который, как ни странно, даже сейчас не возражал против спора и эксперимента, несмотря на то, что протрезвел. Кроули, кажется, просто до сих пор не успел перестать удивляться происходящему… Тому, что ангел продолжает соглашаться и даже, если вдуматься, практически настаивает. А ведь Кроули уже был готов обижаться и настаивать сам. Потому что ему было важно. На самом деле, разумеется, Кроули было важно все, что могло происходить между ним и Азирафелем — каждая мелочь, от разговоров о забавной ерунде до поедания мороженого на улице. А тут все-таки не мелочь, Кроули пришлось это признать. Хотя думать о таком ему всегда было тяжко, как и переживать приступы умиления: возникало муторное чувство, что ему-то, Кроули, важно, и он ни про кого никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал, а Азирафель… он просто такой. И на месте Кроули запросто мог оказаться какой-нибудь котеночек, или смертный, или горшок с геранью. Но сейчас Кроули-с-хвостом категорически настаивал, что вот уж на этом месте, в постели, никого кроме них быть не может! И Кроули не в силах был этому противиться. И был готов даже активно ангела соблазнять: ему самому было любопытно с крыльями, в конце концов! Он и правда такого еще не пробовал.

«Ну, хватит этой рефлексии! Давай уже что-то делать! —Кроули-с-хвостом снова ворвался в голову Кроули. — Крылья распустить, на кровать завалить, развеять его одежду! Сколько можно!»

Тело на этот внутренний монолог, или диалог, выдало такие характерные реакции, что у Кроули не осталось никаких сомнений:

«Я разговариваю с собственным тестостероном, — мрачно поразился он, наконец узнав типа с хвостом. — Как низко я пал! И главное, прекратить не могу, он сам припёрся и убираться не собирается».

На этом месте у Кроули возник закономерный вопрос, с чего бы тому вообще припираться, не так уж часто в демонском теле случаются непроизвольные выплески гормонов. Но обдумать ответ оказалось слишком трудно, потому что Тестостерон-с-хвостом продолжил буйно орать:

«Вот еще, убираться! У нас тут секс по плану, без меня что ли?! Я в нем играю главную роль! Куда же я уйду, когда секса не было?!»

Ситуация выглядела безвыходной. Точнее, безальтернативной. Кроули придется хотя бы попробовать. Попытаться использовать момент, когда ангел согласен… непонятно, почему. Наверное, из любопытства. В конце концов, он Кроули достаточно хорошо и близко знает, это удачный выбор. Сеанс самоубеждения действовал как-то не очень: все равно было иррационально страшно, что Азирафель возьмет и передумает. Кроули всегда про это было иррационально страшно. Что возьмет и не придет, возьмет и не захочет его видеть, возьмет и откажется, как уже делал раньше. Возьмет и когда-нибудь скажет, что Кроули ему надоел. Задолбал. За столько-то времени. Он, в конце концов, умудрился задолбать Ее Саму. В общем, Кроули боялся этого всегда. И еще сильнее боялся, что Азирафель увидит, как сильно Кроули боится и как сильно он Кроули нужен на самом деле. Но, вроде бы, он достаточно старательно этого не показывал. Даже сейчас.

«Ладно, все равно Азирафель ни о чем не догадается. Это всего лишь секс!»— решился Кроули и наконец-то шагнул к ангелу, притянул его к себе, слишком уж порывисто и жадно для того, кто так долго сомневается. И поцеловал. Так, как будто у него никаких сомнений вовсе не было.

Азирафель, наконец получив вполне определенный и недвусмысленный ответ, пусть и без слов, зачем-то задумчиво застыл, пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать. Подумав, он решил прислушиваться к ощущениям, раз уж весь секс в принципе был про ощущения. И к чувствам — по той же причине. Ощущение Кроули совсем рядом, вот прямо тут, оказалось очень приятным, хотя и непривычным. Они прежде даже руки друг другу редко пожимали, и только для чего-нибудь утилитарного, например, для обмена телами. Сейчас же все было совсем иначе. Как-то настолько по-другому, что Азирафелю даже сознательных усилий прилагать не пришлось, чтобы сердце застучало быстрей и сильней, а все остальное тело бросило в жар.

Надо сказать, что хоть Азирафель и правда знал о сексе только по книжкам, знал он довольно много. У него была большая библиотека. И он давно заметил, что действия и ощущения в сексе, как их описывают люди, довольно сильно похожи на действия во время еды. Очень, очень вкусной еды, долгожданной, которую очень долго не получал. А он даже и не знал, что хотел получить.

Азирафель вспомнил пару инструкций и осторожно попытался шевельнуть губами и языком, а потом обхватил Кроули обеими руками, прижавшись в ответ. Сразу стало легче, хотя и еще жарче.

«Охренеть можно!» — подумал в этот самый момент то ли Кроули, то ли его тестостерон. А скорее, оба вместе. Перестав с ним спорить, Кроули наконец прекратил ощущать его как что-то отдельное от себя. Это было его желание, это он сейчас всем собой подавался навстречу Азирафелю, чтобы вжаться в него еще сильнее, это он весь целиком испытывал ощущения, которые внезапно свалились ему на голову и от которых охренеть было можно. Если взять весь его предыдущий опыт в сексе, потом пропустить через мясорубку, сделать из этого радужный воздушный шарик и очень старательно надуть, чтобы он увеличился раз в десять от того, что было вначале, а потом улетел ко всем чертям в верхние слои атмосферы — то это было бы примерно то, что чувствовал сейчас Кроули. И категорически не мог обдумать. Раньше его всегда хватало на то, чтобы обдумать и оценить происходящее (должен же он был тщательно понять процессы и ощущения, чтобы потом использовать в работе!) на всем протяжении действа, и тем более во время всего лишь поцелуев. А теперь вот — не хватало. Дальше мысль Кроули двигаться отказывалась. Двигались только огромные, как слоны, мурашки, стадами кочующие сейчас по всему его туловищу от макушки до пяток.

Азирафель, еще когда Кроули схватил его за талию и начал целовать, закрыл глаза: обычно писали, что люди закрывают глаза при поцелуе. Ну и других ощущений ему хватало с лихвой. Их было много, и притом головокружительных. Кроули пах. У него был вкус, хотя и не как у еды. Совсем другой, но тоже притягательный. Он прикасался, и это было так ощутимо! Весомо! Азирафель постарался сделать объятие со своей стороны столь же крепким и мягко и медленно провел ладонями по спине демона к лопаткам, рассчитывая зарыться руками в перья. Они у Кроули, наверное, такие же мягкие, как и у Азирафеля. Только это перья Кроули, а значит, тоже совсем другие, как и его запах. Но вот ладони Азирафеля уже опустились ниже лопаток, а никаких крыльев не нашли.

— Мммхм, — высказался он и с некоторым разочарованием оторвался от губ Кроули, открыв глаза и взглянув в лицо своему демону. — У тебя все еще нет крыльев, хороший мой. Это нечестно, мы ведь договорились!

Тот выглядел… ошарашенным. Даже в очках. И, кажется, вовсе не услышал Азирафеля, пытаясь прожечь взглядом и очки, и ангела сразу. Тот снова мягко погладил его по спине и повторил свой вопрос, неудержимо расплываясь в застенчивой и счастливой улыбке. Кроули наконец-то выражал чувства, и Азирафелю было так радостно и тепло от этого, пусть даже он до сих пор не увидел его крыльев.

Что именно говорит ему ангел, Кроули с первого раза действительно не понял. И со второго тоже понял не сразу. Все, что он мог — таращиться на это сияющее лицо. Ангел светился, как только он один умел. И ситуация снова была безальтернативной: Кроули точно, определенно, без вариантов знал, что Азирафель сейчас сияет для него. Или про него. Про то, что тут происходит. Как понимать хоть какие-то слова, когда такое творится, было не очень ясно, но Кроули совершил над своим сознанием поистине титаническое усилие и наконец смог растерянно пробурчать:

— А, да, крылья… — и раскрыть их за спиной. Так резко, что от неожиданности чуть не упал назад. Он и забыл, какие они тяжеленные и как… смещают центр тяжести. Словосочетание «смещают центр тяжести» Кроули очень понравилось. Это были сложные слова, отлично отвлекающие от того, чтобы идиотски пялиться на ангела, особенно вместе с попытками не грохнуться на пол спиной назад.

Азирафель тут же обхватил его за плечи обеими руками, притягивая обратно к себе и помогая удержаться на ногах.

— Осторожно, милый! — сказал он взволнованно. Потому что Кроули чуть не упал. И потому что крылья и правда ему шли. Они были черные. И они были… они были крыльями его демона. Вообще-то демоны не любят быть похожими на ангелов. Кроули был один такой. Даже останься он среди ангелов, все равно был бы один-единственный совсем особенный ангел.

На лице у Азирафеля при этом нарисовалось еще более трогательное выражение, от которого Кроули почувствовал, что просто обязан сказать что-то ехидное. Иначе становилось совсем невыносимо и непонятно, и хотелось пялиться на ангела с еще более глупым видом.

— Не надо мне помогать! Я же не какой-нибудь несчастный котеночек или кто там еще. И сам справлюсь! — решительно сказал он, действительно выравниваясь.

Ангел в ответ очень удивился и перестал так сильно сиять, от чего демону сразу полегчало.

— Но Кроули… Зачем тебе справляться самому, когда сексом занимаются вдвоем? Как минимум вдвоем.

— Вместе с крыльями нас аж шестеро, — хмыкнул Кроули, добавив про себя: «А с тестостероном аж семеро». Все же познания Азирафеля о сексе из книжек были вполне разнообразны. А Кроули зачем-то немедля захотелось зарычать в ответ на слова о том, что их тут может быть больше двух. Поэтому он предпочел ляпнуть первую пришедшую в голову глупость: — Я забыть успел, что они такие здоровенные…

Азирафель слегка улыбнулся замечанию Кроули о шестерых и прогнал некстати всплывшую в памяти картинку древнеримской оргии при дворе Калигулы. Все-таки люди чересчур старались, чтобы получить побольше удовольствий. Самому Азирафелю уже от поцелуев сделалось всего так много, куда тут еще какое-то постороннее тело! А крылья у них и правда большие и тянут на полноценных участников действа.

Ангел задумчиво оглядел оба крыла Кроули, а потом и свои, и еще более задумчиво изрек:

— Знаешь, а ведь я только об эрогенных зонах людей слышал… А у них нет… — и он потянулся крылом к Кроули, осторожно дотронувшись им края его маховых перьев, как мог бы потянуться к его руке и коснуться пальцев.

Теперь слоноподобные мурашки заскакали еще и по крыльям Кроули, которые тут же затрепетали от прикосновения других крыльев. И еще голова закружилась, будто треть бутылки виски из него никуда не делась. В общем, с ним творилось полное безобразие. «А еще ангел называется!» — с укоризной и зачем-то еще с умилением подумал Кроули о заинтересованности Азирафеля в эрогенных зонах. Надо же! «Хотя, вообще-то, и впрямь любопытно», — наконец справившись с ощущениями, согласился демон и провел рукой по плечу ангела, чтобы добраться до основания крыла и погладить уже его. Очень любопытно… сам себе он туда не дотягивался, а трогать вот так кого-то еще ему в голову не приходило. Крыло тут было очень мягким и нежным на ощупь, немного щекотным. Интересно, а по Азирафелю тоже гуляют мурашки?.. Ну, если не со слона, то хотя бы с корги размером… Интересно, а если не просто коснуться, а погладить крыло крылом?... А если его при этом снова поцеловать?.. Кроули сам не заметил, как увлекся, и снова стремительно потонул в ощущениях. Только теперь, вместе с крыльями, их было еще больше. И они были еще сильнее. И все мысли из головы при этом выметало начисто, но ему было так хорошо, что его это категорически не волновало.

Ангел опять невольно ухватился за плечо Кроули, потому что от основания крыльев, где тот его касался, по телу расплылся горячий трепет, и кровь застучала в ушах. Там его не только никто никогда не касался, туда даже смотреть мало кто мог, разве что Всевышняя, ибо Она-то всегда видит всех настоящими. Азирафель мягко отвечал на поцелуи Кроули, снова закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на ощущениях. В них хотелось раствориться, стать снова светом, которым они все были в начале времен. Ангелу казалось, что его тело плавится, и даже на ногах устоять сделалось сложно, когда до коленей дотянулось тепло от основания крыльев.

Азирафель совершенно неуместно подумал, что эрогенные зоны на крыльях действительно есть, и одну Кроули нашел с первой же попытки.

— К… Кроули… — странно хрипло произнес ангел и только тут заметил, как участилось его дыхание, и стало сложно заставлять язык произносить слова человеческого языка. — П-по-моему, люди для этого еще раздеваются.

— Точно, одеш-шда! — с готовностью отреагировал Кроули. Он сейчас вообще готов был на все реагировать очень стремительно и с огромным энтузиазмом. Если только оно исходило от Азирафеля и имело отношение к сексу. А если нет, Кроули готов был стремительно и с энтузиазмом это нечто придушить и выкинуть в окно, чтобы не мешало самому главному. И судя по тому, что он еще и шипеть начал, его состояние было так же далеко от вменяемости, как он сам — от Буэнос-Айреса. — Да не вопрос-с! Сам ее сотворил, сам и это с-самое… — после чего, щелкнув пальцами, в одно мгновение остался без одежды вовсе. В одних темных очках. И собрался было проделать то же самое с одеждой ангела, но все-таки успел сообразить, что она — ни разу не сотворенная, а настоящая, и к тому же Азирафель ей дорожит.

— У меня этот костюм с 1842-го года, я не собираюсь его развеивать, — ангел тут же подтвердил его догадку вслух, даже почти нормальным тоном, и потянулся сам расстегивать пуговицы, но оказалось, что у него не только голос слегка подрагивал, но и руки.

Ангел смущенно и растерянно улыбнулся. Все простые и бытовые вещи вдруг сделались такими сложными — совсем новое и увлекательное ощущение. И вовсе не походило на то измененное состояние сознания, в которое его вводил, например, алкоголь.

— Я его давно не снимал… — потупившись, добавил он, с трудом справляясь с последней пуговицей и стягивая пиджак с плеч.

Кроули до этой пуговицы едва дотерпел, исключительно из добрых чувств к добрым чувствам Азирафеля к пиджаку. Но представлять, что все остальное тот будет снимать с той же скоростью, было решительно невыносимо. У Кроули сейчас было слишком много тестостерона, чтобы он мог такое выносить. Особенно когда ангел раздевается. И смущается. И вообще — настолько Азирафель, что терпеть невозможно.

— Разумеется, не снимал… зачем же снимать такой отличный пиджак… — неожиданно нежным тоном сказал Кроули, шагнув к ангелу, и положил руки ему на плечи. Близость ангела производила на него потрясающий эффект: внизу живота возникало горячее пузыристое ощущение, которое растекалось вверх по остальному телу — и в конце давало в голову, как шампанское. — Давай помогу, — безапелляционно предложил Кроули и принялся окончательно стягивать с Азирафеля пиджак. А потом — снимать все остальное. Которого было мучительно много. И пуговиц на нем было много, но Кроули честно пытался сдерживаться и не оборвать их все к едреной матери, а все-таки расстегнуть. У него была цель — добраться до Азирафеля, всего целиком, без этих мешающих штук, как можно быстрее. И он стремился к ней со скоростью и неумолимостью сверхзвукового истребителя.

Азирафель чуть было не ляпнул что-то про пуговицы, которые не хотелось бы оторвать, но вовремя одернул себя. Потому что на слова Кроули мог отреагировать по-разному, а пуговицы потом и починить можно. Демон, его демон, выражал чувства, которые привык прятать, и их было так много! Настолько много, что ангела будто утягивал водоворот из Кроули. Из его нетерпения, его такой внезапной нежности и бережности, из всего. Меньше всего Азирафелю сейчас хотелось что-то испортить неосторожными словами, и он молчал, стараясь не мешать Кроули избавлять его от одежды.

Белье и носки он, наклонившись, снял сам. Взмахом руки велел груде вещей аккуратно сложиться на спинке стула и обернулся к Кроули, заволновавшись еще сильней, хотя казалось, больше было невозможно.

Все дело было в очках. Почти всегда, с самого Рима, дело было в очках. Олицетворенная дистанция, которую Азирафель уважал с тех самых пор и не лез со своими чувствами, даже когда очень хотелось. Кроули и его собственные чувства были так хрупки, так… уязвимы. Ангел это ощущал сейчас каждым пером на своих крыльях, каждым фотоном света, из которого когда-то состоял. И все же — демон мог видеть его глаза, всегда мог. А ангел — нет, и сейчас тоже. И это казалось Азирафелю неправильным, неполным. Потому что все происходящее было про любовь, про контакт и близость. И он очень хотел наконец увидеть, ощутить любовь и близость демона целиком, всю, какая она есть. В том числе и через его глаза. Но испугать и нарушить дистанцию было все равно боязно.

Закусив губу, Азирафель осторожно потянулся к Кроули и бережно снял с него очки. Обеими руками, потому что пальцы снова задрожали, и ангел не смог понять, от чего — то ли от возбуждения, что накрывало его с головой, то ли от страха, что он сейчас оттолкнет Кроули, и тогда придется что-то срочно придумывать, чтобы их отношения не оборвались вот так.

— Забыл о них. Так привык! — растерянно прошептал Кроули и шагнул к ангелу, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Не то чтобы он через стекла сильно хуже Азирафеля видел, он его и в полной темноте мог неплохо видеть… Но так было как-то правильней, что ли. Чтобы тут были только они, вместе с телами, крыльями – и безо всего остального. Кроули шагнул еще ближе, положил свои ладони поверх ладоней Азирафеля, а потом вырвал очки из рук ангела и отшвырнул куда-то в сторону, возможно, на кресло-жирафа. Очки тоже не должны были мешать их сближению с Азирафелем. Ничто не должно было. Потому что он этого так давно ждал... Конечно, секс значил для них намного меньше, чем для людей. Но Кроули был рад и этому: схватить Азирафеля и никуда не отпускать. Хоть на время ощутить, что он с Кроули весь целиком, только с ним — разве не прекрасно? Весь, весь его, его ангел… Теперь Кроули наконец понял, для чего и зачем притащился Тестостерон-с-хвостом и о чем все это время пытался орать. Его, его Азирафель – ничей больше. Ни других ангелов, ни других демонов, ни тем более людей. Весь его, целиком. Кроули хотел ощутить это настолько, насколько возможно. Так что он схватил и прижался всем телом, наслаждаясь этим чудесным ощущением Азирафеля, который хотя бы сейчас — только его.

Ангел с облегчением обхватил своего демона обеими руками. По крайней мере, сейчас никакой дистанции в голове у Кроули не существовало, и Азирафель мог с легким сердцем забыть о ней. Секс нужен для выражения чувств, которые словами не выражаются, а еще для удовольствия. И ангел решил не терять зря время и вплотную заняться и тем, и другим. Все это было, в конце концов, невероятно увлекательно.

Трогать Кроули было приятно. Теперь, без одежды, можно было изучать пальцами его кожу, ощущать, какая она шершавая, и какие мягкие перья с внутренней стороны крыла. Там следовало быть осторожным — даже себя здесь щупать было бы неприятно. Кроули в ответ на его движение вздрогнул, но не отпрянул, а наоборот, прижался сильнее… И Азирафель продолжил. Можно было попробовать поцеловать Кроули где-то еще. Так делают, ангел знал. К тому же это поможет погрузиться в его запах и вкус с головой, а этого ангел сейчас хотел больше всего. Азирафель прижался губами к изгибу шеи Кроули, бережно касаясь обеими руками нежного пуха, в который превращались перья у самых оснований крыльев, и окончательно утонул в чувствах, больше не в силах их как-то осознавать, анализировать и контролировать.

Последними двумя ясными мыслями в голове Кроули были, во-первых: «Ты что творишь, а еще ангел называется…» — когда Азирафель коснулся одновременно губами его шеи и руками его крыльев. Тот явно решил применить все свои теоретические знания на практике, то есть, на Кроули. И у него, во имя Небес, получалось! Поэтому во-вторых Кроули подумал, что у него тоже знания есть, в конце концов, и не только теоретические, поэтому какого черта он тут стоит… И самым непристойным образом, отчасти даже мстительно, ухватил ангела за задницу. Отчего тот сперва пискнул от неожиданности, как пойманная в руку птичка, а потом, когда Кроули его еще и второй рукой между крыльев погладил, застонал так, что никакому интернету с его порносайтами не снилось. И от этого у Кроули пробки выбило окончательно. Больше он ничего не думал. Только трогал, целовал, ощущал. Везде. Постаравшись выложиться по полной. Это должен был быть самый лучший секс в жизни ангела… Хотя вообще-то он был единственным, и еще книжки… Ну, значит, Кроули должен был оказаться лучше всей эротической литературы начиная с Древней Греции.

Водоворот засасывал, не оставляя возможности дышать, думать, видеть. Только осязать и чувствовать. Азирафелю казалось, что это длится вечность и будет длиться еще вечность, но вдруг оказалось, что у вечности есть границы. В данном случае границей оказался потолок, обидно твердый.

— Ай! — вырвалось у ангела вслед за Кроули, который добавил к возгласу пару отборных ругательств.

И мгновение спустя они обнаружили друг друга сидящими на полу и потирающими макушки. Они переглянулись и неудержимо расхохотались. Об этом ни одна картинка из интернета не предупреждала.

— Все к лучшему! Будем считать доказанным, что летать во время секса можно. Само получается. Хотя и правда опасно, — сделал вывод Кроули и сам порадовался тому, какой он у него получился последовательный и логичный. Ангел-то наверняка не в состоянии так внятно рассуждать. Вон, до сих пор не может успокоить дыхание, и зрачки такие огромные.

— Над елками летать не буду и тебе не дам! — сразу предупредил Азирафель, оглянулся и вспомнил о важном: — Кстати, у нас для этого есть кровать. Не зря же ты ее исправлял и оснащал умным матрасом!

Он надеялся, что мысль про собственные достижения чуть приободрит Кроули, все еще потирающего макушку и выглядящего довольно раздосадованным.

— Над какими елками?.. — опешил демон в первый момент. Но потом сообразил и тоже уставился на кровать. А после — на Азирафеля. Сочетания его с кроватью в одной комнате сейчас было достаточно, чтобы тестостерон вернулся, будто и не пропадал от этого досадного недоразумения. Кроули слегка привстал и склонился к ангелу, заключив его в объятья одновременно из обеих рук и обоих крыльев. — Вообще-то елки — это очень… возбуждающе. Адреналин он, знаеш-шь… бодрит, — севшим голосом сообщил Кроули, глядя Азирафелю прямо в глаза. И снова зашипел, потому что представлять это все и впрямь было… ух, как было. Но Кроули постарался взять себя в руки и практически ровным тоном резюмировал: — Впрочем, кровать тоже хорошо, особенно с таким крутым матрасом, — после чего, схватив Азирафеля покрепче и взмахнув крыльями, перенес их обоих на постель. Сцена вышла почти как на той картинке из интернета. Кроули аж загордился собой — момент вышел очень романтичный. Он даже не стал на себя раздражаться за всплывшее в голове дурацкое слово «романтичный».

Азирафель опять прикусил язык, чтобы удержать слова в себе, только крепче ухватился за Кроули, пока тот его тащил по воздуху, и взмахнул крыльями. Если бы он сказал то, что хотел, они бы начали ссориться. По крайней мере, так гласил опыт общения с Кроули: если его попросить ехать помедленнее, он только ускоряется и вообще не понимает, почему Азирафель не любит, когда Кроули просит чего-то очень опасного. Не понимает, что Азирафель не может оставаться без него. Особенно теперь.

Жест у Кроули, несмотря на его легкомысленные слова, вышел и правда красивый, и Азирафель хотел было похвалить его. Но сейчас ангел чувствовал себя слишком сбитым с толку мысленными картинками, в которых они оба падали с высоты и ломали крылья о ветви деревьев. Поэтому ограничился коротким:

— Отличная кровать, — и потянулся к губам Кроули, решив, что лучше продолжить то, что они начали, а елки обсудить потом.

На самом деле, к кровати Кроули испытывал противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он был доволен, что Азирафель оценил его труды, с другой — было ужасно досадно, что сам Кроули не вспомнил про нее первым. Хотя должен был! У кого тут, в конце концов, опыт? И почему ангел до сих пор соображает лучше, чем он? Будто Кроули недостаточно старается, чтобы Азирафель не соображал вообще… Так что поцеловал он ангела со всем старанием, на которое был способен. А потом продолжил, с не меньшим рвением. План на ближайшее время заключался в том, чтобы найти у ангела все эрогенные зоны, которые Кроули не успел найти до того, как они шандарахнулись о потолок. А также поцеловать Азирафеля везде, где его хотелось поцеловать, то есть, везде вообще. И Кроули принялся претворять этот план в жизнь так усердно, что вскоре ангельские крылья затрепетали — и они снова начали взлетать.

— За кровать держис-сь, крепко, — велел Кроули, пытаясь сообразить, как бы не взлететь самому. И довольно быстро сообразил, так что они оказались в очень причудливой позе, в которой ноги Кроули оплетали ноги Азирафеля достаточно крепко, чтобы они не поднимались к потолку. Иногда быть змеей очень удобно. И приятно, потому что обвивать Азирафеля было еще лучше, чем просто обнимать. Еще ближе. У Кроули по-прежнему был весь его ангел целиком, и он собирался пользоваться каждой секундой и каждым моментом выпавшего на его долю неожиданного счастья. Так что немедленно вернулся к исполнению своего преотличного плана, следующий пункт которого включал левое плечо Азирафеля, которое срочно нужно было целовать, и точку чуть выше и правее поясницы, до которой нужно было добраться рукой.

Пока Кроули старался, Азирафель держался за кровать, как и было сказано, и при этом чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. Нет, ему по-прежнему было очень приятно все происходящее, но он очень четко ощутил границы книжного теоретического знания. Возможно, просто потому что в книжках не писали о занятиях любовью с демоном, который способен превращаться в змею. А возможно потому, что настал момент, когда требовался практический навык. Ангелу пришло на ум сравнение с полевой хирургией. Ты можешь сколько угодно раз прочитать, как накладывать шину или принимать роды, но в ситуации, когда прямо перед тобой кто-то начинает впадать в травматический шок, ты можешь только протянуть руку и велеть ему исцелиться. Но не пытаться делать вид, что ты земной врач.

Поэтому Азирафель с благодарностью заулыбался своему демону, который, наоборот, вел себя очень уверенно, и вообще! Его стоило похвалить сильней, потому что он заслужил. Он честно попытался, однако вместо похвал первым из груди вырвался непристойный стон, но ангел решил, что в их случае это тоже считается. Он несколько неуверенно провел рукой по плечу Кроули, продолжая раздумывать, что же делать дальше. Сам Кроули при этом не раздумывал, он действовал. И когда на него так реагировали, был готов удвоить усилия… и все же умудрился в какой-то момент заметить, что вид у Азирафеля не только довольный, а еще и растерянный. «Как невинная девица, которая внезапно оказалась в постели с каким-то стремным типом», — сопоставил Кроули и немедленно испытал очередной приступ умиления. Какой-то особенно сильный, охвативший его целиком, так что у него перехватило и без того сбившееся дыхание. Чтобы от него спастись, Кроули срочно поцеловал Азирафеля прямо в недоуменно приоткрытые губы и, пережив очередное стадо кочевых слоноподобных мурашек на спине, постарался сказать то, что в таких случаях, по его представлениям, должны были говорить нормальные типы, а не кто-то вроде него.

— Ты не волнуйся, я все сделаю как нужно. Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — проговорил Кроули, и заботливый и нежный тон у него вышел как-то сам собой. Так что он сам себя испугался, немедленно снова поцеловал ангела, не дав ему ответить, и тут же задумался, что в книгах, которые тот читал, могли понаписать той еще ерунды. О чем счел нужным немедленно сообщить: — И про книжки не думай, если там вдруг какая-нибудь пакость написана. Мало ли что люди пишут! Маркиз де Сад — скучный тип без фантазии, за ним все потом еще сотню лет доделывать пришлось, чтобы что-то нормальное вышло. А Захер-Мазох на самом деле был довольно славный, хоть и пришибленный... — где-то на этом месте Кроули осознал, что говорить, как нормальный тип, у него не получается категорически, и задумчиво замер, настороженно глядя на Азирафеля.

Тот в свою очередь так же категорически и полностью был не в состоянии контролировать выражение своего лица, свой голос и свое дыхание, поэтому смотрел в ответ со всем восхищением и умилением, которое почти всегда испытывал, когда Кроули делал вот так. Как сейчас. Когда выражал нежность, а потом сам этой нежности пугался и выставлял колючки, как дикобраз.

— Ты… читал? — с трудом проговорил Азирафель, решив, что все-таки стоит поддержать разговор. По крайней мере попытаться.

— Ничего я не читал, — привычно соврал Кроули, которому очень хотелось зажмуриться от того, что ангел вдруг снова начал сиять прямо ему в лицо. Не пойми с чего. Наверное, от радости, что Кроули иногда книжку в руки берет. — Про них сложно не знать, если хоть иногда с людьми разговариваешь и в интернет заходишь.

— О, не надо врать, милый, — ласково попросил его Азирафель, снова погладив по плечу. — Вряд ли в интернете кто-то может написать, какой славный был Леопольд. Ты был с ними знаком, да?

— Леопольд! — возмущенно фыркнул Кроули прежде, чем успел хоть что-нибудь подумать. И только после этого вспомнил еще одну книжку Захер-Мазоха, которую «не читал». И которая раньше казалась ему дурацкой, а сейчас — безобразно возмутительной. Так что он даже издал звук, похожий на нечто среднее между шипением и рычанием. Контролировать поведение тестостерона сейчас было как-то сложно. — Ты тоже был с ним знаком. Интересно, зачем бы тебе?.. — Кроули постарался сказать это небрежным тоном, но не был уверен, что вышло. К тому же он все это время продолжал пытливо сверлить Азирафеля глазами.

Ангел мягко улыбнулся в ответ, продолжая искренне сиять глазами. Скрытая агрессия демона ему не очень понравилась, и захотелось как можно скорее его успокоить. Поэтому он не стал отвечать резко или хоть капельку саркастично. Он улыбнулся еще ласковей и бережно провел ладонью по изгибу крыла Кроули, ощущая, какие тут твердые перья, чтобы было можно летать далеко и высоко.

— Не стоит ревновать, Кроули, — и его улыбка стала ироничной. Самоироничной. — Я все еще не знаю, что делать дальше.

Кроули снова непроизвольно фыркнул. Подумав, что вот уж сейчас дело точно не в сексе, а как раз наоборот. Этот галицийский паршивец в свое время накатал три десятка страниц рассуждений о «духовной любви» и «возвышенных чувствах»**, и сейчас они жутко бесили Кроули все целиком. И оттого, что Азирафель снова на него сиял своей улыбкой, почему-то бесили только больше. Демону немедля представлялось, как ангел вот с таким же лицом беседует о сущности любви со «славным Леопольдом», и это бесило страшно. Некоторые обороты там, в книжке, которую Кроули нисколечко не читал, были такими, будто их прямо за Азирафелем записали и в неизменном виде в текст перенесли. Собственно, по мнению Кроули, это было единственное во всей истории стоящее, а все остальное — редкостная чушь, явно демонстрирующая, что почти ничего из сказанного Азирафелем «славный Леопольд» не понял. Но признаваться во всем этом ангелу Кроули уж точно был не готов. В ревности тоже был не готов, но уже спалился…

— Вовсе я не ревную. Делать мне больше нечего… — пробурчал Кроули вслух, зачем-то отрицая очевидное всем присутствующим.

Ангел в ответ стремительно перестал сиять и машинально, совсем не думая, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, вцепился в Кроули, будто тот собрался убегать. Руками, крыльями — собой. Вид у демона сделался ошарашенный, но Азирафель его отпускать был не намерен. Потому что Кроули действительно собрался опять убегать, пусть не физически, и ангелу надоело это терпеть.

— А вот я ревную, — ровно сказал он. — Потому что ты занимался сексом со смертными, а со мной уже четверть часа только говоришь о нем.

Азирафель замолчал и пристально уставился на своего демона, который сделался настолько растерянным, что даже рот открыл. Смотрел ангел очень серьезно и чуть ли не мрачно. Не только из-за ревности. Ангелам она не свойственна настолько, что люди даже думают, что не положена. Азирафель так тоже считал до недавнего времени, и от осознания, что она пришла и сидит, как ком мерзкой грязи у сердца, ангелу хотелось закричать на Кроули, какой он идиот.

Сохранять же улыбку ему мешала главная проблема. Которой было уже шесть тысяч лет. Ангел привык к ней и не обращал внимания. Он даже не думал о ней, как о проблеме. В конце концов, ангелы созданы, чтобы любить, и Господь никогда не обещала, что любовь эта будет взаимной. Она также никогда не говорила, что невзаимная любовь — это плохо. Ведь любовь — счастье сама по себе. Иногда быть рядом и вспыхивать, как солнце, от его такой естественной любви ко всему живущему. От того, как даже его злодеяния каким-то удивительным образом идут на пользу. «Часть той силы…» — иногда Азирафелю казалось, что это он сам шептал Гете на ухо с правого плеча, потому что всегда видел эту силу перед собой. И не мог не восхищаться.

Но после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса, когда ангел увидел, как сильно Кроули нуждается в этой любви, увидел, что любовь взаимна, ему постоянно было подспудно нехорошо. От того, что Кроули продолжает отталкивать его любовь. От того, что зажмуривается от ее сияния. От того, как сильно она ему нужна, а ангел не может до него достучаться и помочь. Вот это было не просто нехорошо. Это было больно.

«Что-что ты делаешь?..» — хотелось глупо переспросить Кроули. Мысль, что ангел его, во-первых, ревнует, во-вторых, к смертным, в-третьих, из-за секса, в голову никак не лезла. Это Кроули тут… а Азирафель-то чего?.. И вообще, он ангел, в конце концов!

— Ангелы не ревнуют, — наконец смог он изречь что-то внятное. — Им не положено. У вас наверняка даже инструкция на этот счет есть. Из десяти пунктов, — от привычного сарказма в голове сделалось несколько легче, а то Кроули уже начало казаться, что она у него сейчас лопнет.

Азирафель внезапно для самого себя засмеялся, продолжая на всякий случай хвататься за своего демона, который вздрогнул и вытаращился на своего ангела с испугом. Потому что смеялся ангел сейчас совсем не своим смехом. В нем была горечь и жестокий сарказм, какой всегда был свойственен Кроули. Как будто они снова поменялись телами. Возможно, это было резко. И невежливо. И вообще хамство, учитывая, чем они тут занимались. Но инструкции! Небесные Инструкции! Демон говорит о них сейчас! Вот именно сейчас! Это было невероятно смешно и невероятно грустно одновременно.

Отсмеявшись, Азирафель с печалью и горькой иронией уставился на Кроули и сказал так, что демон, возможно, ощутил, что смотрит в зеркало.

— Ангелам много чего не положено. Но посмотри на нас.

— Ты в порядке?.. — очень обеспокоенно спросил Кроули, даже не собираясь сейчас скрывать свое беспокойство. Потому что тот явно был не в порядке. И что хуже всего — это с ним было, со всей очевидностью, из-за Кроули. А он ничего не понимал! Но нужно было что-то делать, поэтому Кроули, не дожидаясь ответа Азирафеля на вопрос, для начала взялся за ту часть, в которой у него была хотя бы относительная ясность понимания. — Не стоит ревновать, честное слово. Они все уже умерли, и навещать их в посмертии у меня нет совершенно никакого желания! — выпалил он первое, что ему в голову пришло. Кажется, вышло не очень утешительно. По этому поводу Кроули вздохнул. И еще потому, что невозможный факт все-таки вместился в голову: ангел его ревнует по поводу мелких интрижек дьявол-его-помнит-скольки-летней-давности. И Кроули только что это все признал вслух.

— Спасибо, родной, я очень это ценю, — ответил Азирафель только на последнюю фразу, потому что пока не знал, что отвечать на первую.

С его точки зрения, не в порядке был Кроули, причем уже давно, а у Азирафеля все было отлично. Он просто наконец-то говорил прямо, что думает, и это огромное облегчение. Однако от такого явного беспокойства Кроули горечь и печаль медленно начали исчезать, и Азирафель даже слегка ослабил хватку, хотя бы крыльями больше не пытался держаться за него.

— Да и вообще с ними было скучновато, не как... сейчас. Не к чему и ревновать, — еще на всякий случай утешил Кроули, на ходу зачем-то замявшись и не сказав «не как с тобой». И тем более не рассказав, что с теми людьми он и на десятую долю так не волновался и не переживал, как с Азирафелем. Потому что они ничего для него не значили. В отличие от его единственного и неповторимого ангела.

Азирафель изучающе оглядел демона и снова начал расплываться в улыбке. Возможно, она опять напугает Кроули, и он опять начнет защищаться не пойми от чего, но ангел просто не мог удержаться. Комок грязи у сердца испарился, и ангел подумал, что ревность возникает, когда ты не уверен, что тот, кого ты считаешь своим, на самом деле твой. А Кроули принадлежал ему и всячески это демонстрировал. Осталось только как-то доказать ему, что ангел у него тоже его собственный и ничей больше.

Что-то говорить Азирафель больше не хотел. Слова всегда мало помогали, тем более с Кроули. Они оба все время несли чушь, а подразумевали другую чушь, которая на самом деле означала третью чушь, и может быть под пятым слоем чуши сидела какая-то там истина. И что делать с таким количеством ненужных слов, когда они не работают? Особенно в этот странный век, когда слов вокруг сделалось так много.

Ангел, продолжая улыбаться, потянулся к своему демону, целуя его, и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Это следовало продолжить. Возможно, оно даже поможет. Наконец-то.

Кроули сделалось совсем стыдно, что ангел опять его опередил. В конце концов, не может у ангела быть больше тестостерона, чем у него! Так что он рыкнул, целуясь, ухватил Азирафеля за бедра, наслаждаясь тактильным ощущением, и сказал, как только они прервались:

— Не волнуйся, я сейчас все сделаю! — с чем решительно перевернул Азирафеля к себе спиной. Такую позу они точно на картинке видели, и крыльям должно быть удобно. А чтобы не слишком трепетали, за них можно держаться. — И за изголовье руками схватись, мы сейчас не летаем! — сурово велел он Азирафелю, будто тот уже начал спорить.

Крыло ангела бурно затрепетало, едва Кроули ухватил его рукой. И это только долило бензина к и так пылающему энтузиазму демона. Так что его собственные крылья раскрылись в стороны, и он снова обвил Азирафеля ногами, чтобы не подняться в воздух. Потом издал какой-то совершенно неприличный стон — и принялся суматошно целовать Азирафеля между лопаток, у оснований крыльев. Потому что было невозможно, невозможно, когда ангела так много рядом. А сейчас должно стать еще больше… И Кроули все сделает, как положено, но невозможно же! И ангел еще ревнует… с ума спятил! Если весь предыдущий опыт зачем-то и был по-настоящему нужен в жизни Кроули, то только затем, чтобы сейчас он сделал все, как следует. Когда это было действительно важно.

Азирафель спорить даже не собирался и вообще продолжал молчать, только не сдержав протяжного стона, когда Кроули поцеловал его между лопаток. Это была та самая часть действа, когда Азирафелю нужно было довериться, и он сделал это с радостью и легким сердцем. Потому что это был Кроули, наконец-то, его личный демон, который знает, что делать, и готов направить... Только жаль, что в такой позе его не видно. Не так уж часто ангелу показывали Кроули, который не скрывает своих чувств. Было бы жаль пропустить такое зрелище.

Ангел сквозь пелену, в которую стремительно погружался его разум, взглянул на ехидные физиономии ангелочков у изголовья. Эти вот будут видеть Кроули, а он — нет. Какие-то чужие незнакомые ангелы, пусть и вырезанные из дерева?! Ну нет, этого Азирафель допустить не может. Он будет смотреть сам.

С большим трудом связав эту сложную мысль в заклинание, Азирафель сотворил зеркало. Оно закрыло тех самых ангелочков, и Азирафель радостно улыбнулся отражению Кроули.

— Оригинальные у тебя вкусы, — изумился тот. — Впрочем, ладно, наверное, в первый раз правда любопытно, как все выглядит.

Хотя на что бы ангелу смотреть, что он там рассмотрит? Кроули прижался всем телом, наслаждаясь, перед тем, как сделать главное — наконец-то войти в Азирафеля. А потом продолжил, осторожно и аккуратно, зная, что если сделать все хорошо, приятно будет с первого движения. Хоть и непривычно, конечно. И внимательно следил за происходящим, плавясь от невероятных эмоций, хоть и было сложно. Голова определенно кружилась, и Кроули зажмурился. Нет, это невозможно — так реагировать! В конце концов, это всего лишь член в заднице, он знаком с таким ощущением. Всего лишь член в заднице. Член демона в заднице ангела. Азирафеля! Его собственного Азирафеля! И думать дальше внятно он не мог. Вообще думать не мог, лишь ощущать что-то невероятное. Непередаваемое. Что-то, похожее на счастье.

Крылья трепетали, у них обоих. Сильно, так сильно, в такт их движениям. Колыхали воздух вокруг, и от этого возникало чувство, что они тут сейчас устроят одновременно смерч и землетрясение, а потом провалятся к чертовой матери на первый этаж в книжный магазин. И это будет похлеще, чем над елками. Потому что прерваться Кроули был не в состоянии. Он бы сейчас не прервался даже на второй незапланированный Апокалипсис. И они бы продолжали среди обломков книжных шкафов, осколков чайника и россыпей букинистической литературы… От этой воображаемой картины Кроули сделалось еще горячее и еще лучше, так, будто смерч уже начался и засосал его целиком, и плевать на это.

Контролировать выражение своего лица он перестал быть в состоянии еще пару минут назад, и теперь на нем застыло совершенно несвойственное обычно Кроули выражение изумленного счастья. Совсем не похожее на такое же выражение лица Азирафеля. Кроули не светился, он горел. Пылал. Он был похож на взрывающуюся прямо сейчас сверхновую, когда все, что он обычно прятал внутри, наконец вырвалось наружу. Его было очень много, и оно было ослепительно ярким и сильным.

Азирафель почти обижался, когда Кроули закрывал глаза от его улыбки, но сейчас ангелу приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы не зажмуриться самому. Это ощущалось, все вместе, как будто Кроули был везде, в нем, снаружи, перед глазами, в мозгу. Его было так много, что Азирафеля разрывало от ощущений. И в то же время ужасно мало. Словно сам Азирафель делал недостаточно. Словно контакт был односторонним, и он, ангел, был обязан дотянуться до своего демона хоть как-нибудь, чтобы тот узнал, что не взрывается один. Что ангел никогда не оставит его одного, даже если тот и правда превратится в сверхновую.

Ни руками, ни крыльями Азирафель не смог бы коснуться Кроули — они его не слушались сейчас. Поэтому он потянулся к демону единственным способом, каким тянулся всегда, даже когда Кроули закрывался от него очками. А сейчас тот не закрывался, наконец не закрывался, и дотронуться было можно. Ангел нашел глазами отражение пылающих глаз Кроули и улыбнулся ему. Истекая сиянием, лучась им так, как всегда хотел, когда смотрел на него, но никогда не мог позволить себе. «Господи, неужели можно не сдерживать больше этот свет? Твой свет, Господи», — мелькнула несвязная мысль, и из зеркала хлынули, отражаясь, одновременно огонь пылающего демона и столб небесного сияния, соединенные вместе, одинаково слепящие и одинаково не умеющие существовать друг без друга.

Кроули видел. У него, в конце концов, глаза были, хорошие такие глаза, способные видеть в полной темноте, в инфракрасном диапазоне и на эфирном плане реальности заодно. Так что не видеть он сейчас не мог… И это было совершенно непереносимо. Потому что оно было в сотню раз сильнее, чем его обычные приступы сентиментальности и чем обычные улыбки ангела. Или в тысячу. Или в миллион. Или какое там самое большое число придумали люди?.. Кроули замер. И смотрел, смотрел, смотрел в зеркало, не в силах вынести и не в силах оторваться… Пока не смог наконец титаническим усилием сосредоточиться на взгляде ангела. На физическом взгляде. Обычных, материальных светло-голубых глазах. «Самых прекрасных!!!» — завопило что-то внутри Кроули, и он нервно мотнул головой.

— Ангел… ты чего на меня так смотришь?.. — спросил он, будто ему не было совершенно понятно, на что именно тот сейчас таращится. — Это… всего лишь секс… — выдавил он, судорожно вздохнув. Исключительно из чувства упрямства: очевидно, что не «всего лишь», сейчас было даже полному идиоту, которым Азирафель, безусловно, не был. Но Кроули являлся обладателем самого базальтово-крепкого упрямства во Вселенной, за которое его макнули башкой в кипящую серу, но его это все равно ничему не научило.

Азирафель мягко рассмеялся в ответ, что было непросто, потому что дышать ровно он по-прежнему был не способен. Но он все равно надеялся, что это был не пугающий смех. В такой ситуации в принципе невозможно бояться — химия тела. Материального умного тела. Которое, в лице Кроули, почему-то предпочитает сейчас соображать медленнее ангела, и это странно. Обычно наоборот.

— Это… не… всего лишь… — с трудом выговорил ангел, потому что эти слова точно надо было сказать. — Это не всего лишь секс. Это секс — с тобой.

Слово «идиот» Азирафель решил не договаривать.

Кроули нервно сглотнул, а потом, решительно обхватив ангела, перевернул его к себе лицом. Может, даже слишком решительно… поэтому он тут же подхватил его под спину, мягко и бережно, чтобы тот, не дай Бог, крыльями о кровать не задел или что-нибудь еще… И уставился на Азирафеля во все глаза. Резко выдохнул, пару секунд помолчал — и щелчком пальцев развеял зеркало. Потому что к Господу и Сатане это зеркало, он будет смотреть сам, прямо, вот так… И даже постарается не ляпнуть сейчас глупость. Какую-нибудь вроде: «Что, и у тебя тоже?..» — или того хуже: «А почему ты раньше не сказал?..»

— Ангел… — выговорил Кроули и завис, как Азирафелев древний компьютер, не в силах продолжить.

Демон, может, и медленно думал сейчас, но действовал как всегда стремительно, так что ангел даже зажмурился и наощупь ухватился за его плечо. Потому что для него это выглядело, будто комната сама завертелась, и опора улетела из-под ног… то есть, из-под коленей и рук.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб у меня голова закружилась?.. — слабо спросил он, снова улыбнувшись Кроули, теперь глядя ему в глаза на самом деле, а не в отражении.

Почему-то от вопроса Азирафеля сразу стало легче. Пропала ужасающая, звенящая торжественность момента. И на Кроули накатило самое странное в его жизни ощущение. Что все как всегда, как сто или тысячу лет назад. Они разговаривали, как всегда, они были вместе, как всегда. Уже давно все было ровно так, как сейчас. Ничего не изменилось, и при этом все изменилось целиком и полностью. Ничего не изменилось — просто Кроули теперь видел. Раньше нет, а теперь — да. «Идиот, — сказал себе Кроули, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что сейчас договаривает за Азирафелем. — Он тебя любит, и вовсе не как горшок с геранью. И даже несмотря на то, что ты такой идиот». От этого сделалось совсем легко. И Кроули сказал ровно то, что сказал бы, если бы все было, как всегда, потому что ровно так оно и было:

— Вообще-то ровно этого я с самого начала и добиваюсь. В конце концов, не у одного же меня должно от тебя крышу напрочь сносить, — а потом поцеловал своего ангела, обнимая крепче, потому что говорить все это словами у Кроули все равно получалось паршиво, так уж он был устроен. Зато он мог показать. То есть, продолжить показывать. Ни в чем себе не отказывая.

— Вот поэтому секс с тобой никогда не может быть «всего лишь», — на время отстранившись, улыбнулся своему Кроули Азирафель. — Поэтому и по массе других причин.

Другие причины включали в себя все, от обсуждения Леопольда Захера-Мазоха в постели до невероятного упрямства, которое ангел тоже любил. Шутить он еще будет в такие моменты, прямо как... как Кроули! Впрочем, теперь Азирафелю было, что ответить своему демону, так что он его поцеловал и обнял крыльями, укрыв собой, как в начале времен. Всегда хороший ответ, и о любви, которую они теперь могли друг другу показывать, раз уж Кроули так трудно о ней говорить. И неважно, сколько времени они на это потратят, хоть всю ночь, хоть больше. Они не люди и не ограничены в выражениях чувств слабостью тел. Главное, что Кроули поймет. Уже понимает.

В Лондоне стоял на удивление теплый, солнечный ноябрь. Даже на День Гая Фокса люди до ночи разгуливали без курток, размахивая факелами и запуская фейерверки. Азирафель любовался на них через витрину магазина: ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как смертные искренне радуются жизни. А когда он сам был совершенно счастлив, ему постоянно хотелось осчастливить и всех вокруг. Так что последний год Азирафель не только выполнял, а даже перевыполнял план по благодеяниям, хотя с него больше не требовали никаких отчетов. Вот и сейчас он, допив чай, посмотрел на улицу, чтобы уточнить, не нужно ли там для кого-нибудь срочно сделать что-нибудь хорошее. Но обнаружил только даму, выгуливающую померанского шпица, у которой и так все было в порядке. Поэтому Азирафель посмотрел наверх, туда, где с ясного голубого неба светило все еще теплое солнце, и улыбнулся. «Будто Она тоже улыбается сверху, радуясь за нас!» — думал Азирафель и на самом деле в это верил.

Засмотревшись на погожий денек, ангел благополучно пропустил момент, когда возле его букинистической лавки припарковался Бентли, из которого вылетел Кроули и влетел внутрь. Так шумно и буйно, будто случились разом ограбление, пожар и ураган. Но это был просто Кроули, такой же, как всегда, очень любимый. Который, впрочем, казался чем-то изрядно возбужденным. И размахивал над головой этим своим современным телефоном с огромным экраном.

— Ангел! — выпалил Кроули, а потом неожиданно расхохотался в голос, закрыв лицо ладонью, и больше ничего не сказал, просто всучил Азирафелю телефон, на экране которого были открыты, судя по всему, новости.

Азирафель вгляделся. Потом вчитался. И ошарашенно протянул:

— О-о-о! — покачав головой. — Какой… неожиданный и изумительный побочный эффект!

Кроули в ответ на его слова рассмеялся с новой силой, согнулся пополам и ухватился рукой за ближайший стул, заливисто хохоча.

— А ты… обещал… никаких побочных эффектов… — выдавил он и продолжил содрогаться от хохота, так что ангел, глядя на него, невольно расплылся в широкой-преширокой улыбке. Хотя на Азирафеля заголовок «Аномальный всплеск рождаемости в одном из районов Лондона» пока что наводил скорее удивленную задумчивость.

— Я говорил: кроме радости и любви, что мы и наблюдаем, — рассудительно ответил он, продолжая размышлять над происходящим. — А я все понять не мог, откуда в округе последнее время так много котят… Я не успеваю их пристраивать в добрые руки!

— Котя-я-ят! — практически провыл Кроули, задыхаясь от смеха и представляя, как в радиусе нескольких километров от книжного магазина Азирафеля активно размножается все, включая мышей и муравьев. И не может перестать! Потому что они с ангелом тоже не могут.

— Да, и стаи голубей стали такие большие, — подтвердил Азирафель с очень серьезным видом, вызвав у Кроули очередной приступ хохота.

Минуты через полторы демон все-таки смог перейти с истерического смеха на умеренное хихиканье — и наконец заметил обеспокоенное лицо ангела.

— Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, — уверенно сообщил Кроули, разведя руками. А потом, весело фыркнув, добавил: — Ну разве что переместиться, скажем, в Эдинбург — и поднять показатели рождаемости еще и там.

— Почему в Эдинбург?.. — искренне удивился Азирафель, который явно воспринял шуточное предложение Кроули полностью всерьез. — Мы могли бы перемещаться в разные места…

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, — решительно возразил демон и для убедительности шагнул к Азирафелю и обнял его обеими руками. — На Земле живет семь миллиардов человек, мир страдает от перенаселения. Мы не будем путешествовать по всему земному шару, чтобы довести дело до полной катастрофы! Пусть это останется… локальной аномалией. К тому же я уже привык к этой кровати.

— Да, кровать очень удобная, — согласился Азирафель, радостно улыбнувшись. Не про мебель, разумеется, а про связанные с ним приятные воспоминания. — Но, Кроули… мне перед ними всеми неловко!

— И перед котятами тоже, — не вопросительно, а утвердительно изрек Кроули и кивнул. Мысленно добавив: «И перед муравьями заодно», — это же был Азирафель. — Да будет тебе, ангел! Кому и когда было плохо оттого, что в его жизни стало больше любви?.. — и ни капли не смутился и не растерялся, произнеся это последнее слово. Даже не заметил, что сказал что-то особенное, так это вышло… естественно. Как-то само собой.

Дошло до него только в тот момент, когда он увидел, как в ответ на его слова ангел засиял. Ослепительно, умопомрачительно. Ярче солнца. Для Кроули и про него — теперь он это знал наверняка.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тут Кроули пытается мучительно вспомнить сложное слово «чиппендейл», которым называется интерьер спальни Азирафеля, но ему мешает односолодовый виски  
**Книга Захер-Мазоха, которую, разумеется, совершенно не читал и даже не открывал Кроули, называется «Любовь Платона». Слэшеры видят там гомоэротику, гетники — кинк на кроссдрессинг, а демон — тайное вожделение автора к ангелу. Очень многогранное произведение, одним словом.


End file.
